Satellite
by White Firebird
Summary: "If I was a satellite...and I was passing over you...would you catch me if I fell?"


**Yet another one-shot here...it's loosely based off of the Rise Against song, "Satellite". Hope you all enjoy :)**

**I don't own anything here. **

_"I'm passing over you like a satellite, so catch me if I fall..."_

Sam Puckett found herself lying down on the roof of Bushwell Plaza, eating some Fat Cakes and sipping on an extra large Blueberry Bang from the Groovy Smoothie as she stared up at the star laden skies. The quarter moon was out, and seeing it like it was now always brought a smile to her lips for two reasons. One, it resembled a watermelon, and she loved her some good watermelon. And two, though she'd never admit it aloud to anyone other than Carly...it looked really pretty like that, surrounded by all the stars. So whenever the quarter moon was out, she always made a point to come up to the roof and lay there, in her own little world, in peace and quiet.

Nobody but her knew about this spot and what she did up here. Not Carly, not Spencer, not Gibby, and certainly not Freddie. Sam liked having a place to all herself like this...she didn't have to worry about the rest of the world when she was up here. Especially if she just had a particularly bitter fight with Freddie right after iCarly had ended.

As she continued to gaze upward at the darkened heavens, she thought about how weird things had become between the two of them. And it wasn't like she had done something to cause the awkwardness between them, and vice versa...there was just this weird tension between them now, and sometimes it boiled over, much like tonight. He was wearing a striped shirt, she made a nasty off-hand comment, he obviously took offense, and the two of them just ripped into each other...but when it was done, they were just standing there, staring into each other's eyes, as if they were expecting something, _anything_ to happen. Then she left and came here...

She took her headphones off and gulped down the rest of her smoothie. As her star gazing continued, she saw one in particular that caught her eye. It stood out amongst all the rest...it was blinking constantly. Her interest now totally piqued, Sam sat up and walked to the ledge, trying to get a better view of it from her position on the roof. It kept blinking, and now Sam's thoughts were not on what happend earlier with Freddie, but on why this one star was blinking as madly as it was. A ghost of a smile began to creep across her lips as she admired it's beauty from afar.

"It's a satellite."

Sam whipped around quickly, trying to see the who the source of the voice was, and she sneered when she saw Freddie standing in the doorway to the stairs. A quizzical look was written across his face, while Sam was silently bemoaning the fact that her secret hiding place was no longer a secret. Rolling her eyes and cursing under her breath, she turned back around to face the skies, opting not to face him.

"What're **you** doing here?", she said bitterly as she continued to look at the blinking satellite.

"I was wondering where you were...I thought you'd be on the fire escape, but you weren't...so I just hung out there for a while", he murmured softly as he placed the brick that was holding the roof door open back in place.

"How'd you find me then, dork?"

"Are you kidding? I could be in Edmonton and still hear you burp", he said a little too sarcastically for her liking. She scoffed, her back still turned to him as she heard his footsteps grow closer and closer.

"Who said I gave you permission to come anywhere near me right now?", she asked angrily, her fists balling up, preparing herself to whale on Freddie if he tried getting bold with her. It was his turn this time to roll his eyes as he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while he stared at the back of Sam's head.

"Sam...listen, I'm not here to start anything, alright?", he half said, half asked in a pleading tone. He remained a safe distance from the unpredictably wild blonde, knowing he'd be dead if he came any closer to her. "I just came here to say that I'm sorry...I don't know what's happened between the two of us, and I don't like it..."

Sam surpressed the urge to laugh out loud and bit back a nasty comment. So he wanted to _apologize?_ She was laughing really hard on the inside at Freddie's words, though. That was so typical of him to do. Where was the backbone he displayed earlier, she wondered to herself as her gaze wandered down to the bright street lights below. And what was he doing out on the fire escape of all places? That's what got her thinking the most. But she shook the thought from her head just as quickly as it had gotten there. She still didn't feel like looking him in the eye, so she kept her back turned and kept looking between the skies and the streets, hoping that for once, Freddie would take a hint and leave her alone.

"Sam? Are you even listening to me?"

She wasn't going to get what she wanted tonight, that much was for sure.

"No, I'm not dipthong. Don't you **get** it? I don't wanna talk to you right now. So go away and leave me the chiz alone, alright?", she spoke sternly, her fists still balled up. But without even looking at him, she could sense the disappointment and hurt written across his features. God, he was such a girl sometimes, even more so than Carly...and that was saying something. But right as she was about to rip on him some more, she felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she had to go to the bathroom? That's probably what it was.

Then it hit her even harder, and she realized that this was no needing-to-go-to-the-bathroom sensation. It couldn't have been the Fat Cakes or the smoothie...she devoured those daily. She couldn't quite pinpoint what this feeling was...and then she knew. Her eyes fell and she mentally began slapping herself. She couldn't believe she was feeling this way...especially towards **him.**

She was feeling guilt.

"You know what, Sam...forget it. I'll leave you alone...see you whenever", he said, turning on his heel to walk away, but before he could get far, he felt Sam's soft hands on his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. For the first time tonight, she faced him, and she could see everything he was feeling in his eyes. Carly had always told her that you can see a person's true emotions through how their eyes were, or some chiz like that, she didn't really pay attention to that particular life lesson from her best friend. But she knew that...even though it pained her to do so, she had to make things right between the two of them...

And she did her absolute best to push the other nagging feeling she had brewing in the pit of her stomach...

"Where do you think you're going, Benson?"

"Uh, did you not just hear yourself? You told me to get lost. I was in the process of doing that. Bye", he said crisply, trying to wriggle his arm out from Sam's grasp...easier said than done. After trying and failing three times, Freddie sighed in defeat and gave up. Once Sam had him in her grasp, there was no going anywhere.

"Yeah, don't even think about it", she murmured sarcastically. She knew that the sarcasm wasn't really helping to rectify the situation, but she was trying, and for her, that's all that mattered. Still, this other feeling wouldn't go away...

"Whatever Sam. Come to insult me some more before you kick my down the stairs and break all of my ribs?", he asked bitingly. Of course, she wouldn't really do that..unless he had given her an idea...crap.

"No, Bensonhead, I'm not gonna do that...however tempting that idea is. Listen...", she trailed off, not knowing what to say to him. This was still foreign territory for her, actually apologizing to Freddie and actually meaning it. So you could only imagine how hard it was for her to find the right words to say.

"I realize and...understand that things between the two of us have...gone on a different path. I don't know how, nor do I know why...things have just gotten...weird? I guess that's the best way to put it right now."

By now, she had released her death grip on Freddie's wrist, but was doing her best to try and avoid making eye contact with him while she spoke. There was something about looking into her eyes that gave her a strange sensation...to not puke. What was it with that boy's eyes? She felt like she could get lost in them...wait, what?

"I don't like this", she says, pointing at him and then to herself. "I don't like the fact that insulting you doesn't bring me as much happiness and joy as it once did. And I also don't like the fact that you can nearly match me insult for insult now..."

Freddie raised his eyebrow in amusement. All of what she said was true...and he agreed with her. Wait, what? He was agreeing with her? This was getting weirder for him by the second. "You think I like it too? You think I enjoy the fact that you don't physically harm me anymore? You think I like how it doesn't feel like we're arguing anymore when we do? You think I like how it almost seems like..."

"...we're flirting with each other?", Sam whispered, finishing the sentence for him. Both pair of eyes grew wide and they both shut their mouths immediately. The awkwardness that had been there earlier in the iCarly studio was now in the air, and it was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Freddie looked like he was ready to keel over any second, and Sam's face had paled considerably. The weight of their words hung in the air, and neither of them knew what to do.

Not to mention the fact that Sam was mentally kicking herself for letting that nagging feeling rise to the surface...stupid teenage hormones.

"I uh...heh...wow", was all Freddie managed to get out before he shut his mouth again. Subconsciously, he felt himself take a step forward, and he saw Sam do the same thing. What was going on with the two of them?

"Freddie?", she said timidly, almost in a whisper. She reached out for his hand before snapping it back to her side. "Um...do...do you...feel..."

He nodded his head frantically, his voice box having been rendered useless. They were now closer to each other, mere inches away. "Um...Freddie? Can I...can I ask you something?"

"Sure", he choked out nervously. It was all he could say, really. Sam inched even closer to him, to the point where Freddie could smell the smoothie she had devoured earlier. She glanced over her shoulder, up at the still blinking satellite. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She knew what she had to do to see if he felt the same way...

"If I was a satellite...and I was passing over you...would you catch me if I fell?"

His answer didn't come right away. She searched his eyes, much like Carly had told her, for his true emotions. At first, his eyes were unreadable...but then she saw it. Shock, which then turned to confusion, which then, finally, turned to joy. A smile tugged at Freddie's lips when he reached forward and pulled Sam into him, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and holding her against his chest. Her smile was wide and gorgeous as she looked up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, murmuring something to herself about how it was about time, something like that.

"Of course I'd catch you...and when I put you back up amongst the stars...you could shine your light on me."

Her smile grew even wider, even at the cheesiness that Freddie was saying. They just stayed like this, wrapped in each other's embraces, under the quarter moon and the stars, when Sam realized one thing about tonight.

She was really glad that Freddie had found her.


End file.
